


Accidentally On Purpose

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: They shared one incredible night together five months ago, and after she disappeared from his life without a trace, except for the intoxicating scent on her pillow, he never thought he'd see her again.That is until his colleague, David, sets him up on a blind date with his sister.When fate brings them together again, she's full of surprises. Two to be exact.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on, but I have no idea what inspired me to write this, it's just a concept I've been wanting to write that popped into my head quite randomly. This will most likely be a 2 or 3 parter, depending on the muse. She holds the reins here, I just do what she tells me to do lol.

“Just because you’re pregnant, doesn’t mean you can't have a little fun.”

Emma rolls her eyes. It's her fault they're having this conversation though. “Yeah, except you’re forgetting an important part of the equation—I need a man in order to have that kind of fun.” She never should've confessed to her sister-in-law she's been feeling erotically charged lately. “No one wants to bang a pregnant woman.”

Though the crafty woman pretty much figured it out on her own, Emma didn’t need to confirm Mary Margaret’s suspicions. Even if she was spot on. She caught Emma flirting with a bald man at the grocery store, which according to Mary Margaret, was a dead giveaway. Not only did Emma rarely, if ever, flirt with random strangers, but also, the guy wasn’t even her type. He wasn’t attractive, which didn’t really matter to Emma in the first place, and she's not against men being bald, but Emma enjoys a full head of hair on a guy, something she can yank on and pull while he’s thrusting into her. And that day she was even considering settling on the idea of using his ears as something to grab onto, but as Mary Margaret pointed out after having to drag her ass out of the grocery store, the man was very creepy, which further lessened his overall appeal. Having gone through a pregnancy of her own before giving birth to Leo, Mary Margaret knew all the stages; she knew the telltale signs of a horny, pregnant woman. And Emma’s been displaying most, if not all of them.

During her first trimester she never would’ve imagined she'd be horny during pregnancy, never would've thought it was possible. She felt miserable for three goddamn months; she was constantly exhausted and nauseous and rushing to the bathroom to vomit. So perhaps Emma’s unpleasant experience has made her second trimester all the better. Perhaps it’s the reason she’s feeling so wanton lately. She doesn’t feel shitty; she has this sudden burst of energy and wants to enjoy this golden time of her pregnancy before the last few grueling months creep up on her, before she’s feeling uncomfortable and constantly drained once again.

A conspiratory smile crawls over Mary Margaret’s lips.

_Crap._

Whatever’s brewing in that dirty little mind of her sister-in-law's cannot possibly be good. She appears to be innocent, but Emma knows her more than anyone, well except David. She knows when Mary Margeret’s conspiring something, and it rarely leads to something good, or at least something Emma approves of. “There is this one guy David works with at the office... he might be interested.”

Ha, she knew it! She knew Mary Margaret had something up her sleeve, and now she’s involving her brother too? This isn't good. Far from it. 

She doesn’t even want to think about her sister-in-law having a discussion with her brother about how horny and desperate she is. There is no fucking way Emma is going through with this.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Does he have some sort of fetish for pregnant women?” The thought of this guy having said fetish intrigues her though if she’s being honest. Emma’s not looking for a long-term relationship, she just wants to have one satisfying night with her legs wrapped around a man as he drives into her, or as she rides him, seeing as she’s too far along to lie on her back during sex. That’s another reason why hooking up during her pregnancy is a terrible idea. It’s not sexy. There are only so many positions Emma can engage in and only so much energy she will have for any sexual encounters she may have. An all-nighter is definitely out of the question.

“No,” Mary Margaret screeches, and then further ponders Emma’s question. “At least, not that I’m aware of. I just meant he’s a gentleman. He didn't even want to go through with this in the first place—”

“Oh great, that makes me feel so much better,” Emma snaps with a frustrated sigh. _Wait._ Emma mulls over her statement. _He didn't want to through with this?_ What the hell? Emma's eyes shoot daggers at her sister-in-law. “Wait a minute, you told him about me? You told him I was horny and pregnant?!”

“No, of course not!” Margaret Margaret argues defensively, placing her hands on her hips. “I wasn't finished. He’s not looking for a casual hookup, he had an unpleasant experience that completely rattled him. In fact, he’s still not over it, but he agreed to go on a date with you because we told him what a great person you are and that you just needed to get out and have a relaxing evening with a good man.”

A shiver jolts down Emma’s spine. She doesn’t feel like a great person, quite the opposite actually. She had the chance to let a good man into her life. But she was too scared and blew it. She was too scared of being wrong about him, like how she was wrong about Neal. 

The night she conceived the twins, she'd witnessed traces of something that could’ve developed into something good. _Really_ good. If only she’d been willing to take the next step. The right step, of course. Because while she did take a step—she took many steps that night—she stepped right out the door of the motel room. She hadn't told him because she'd been embarrassed about it, but she lives with her brother and sister-in-law, so there was no way she was bringing over a man to have sex with him in her room. Even if she were that desperate, her room was in chaos at the time because she was still in the process of unpacking. And he was staying with a friend at the time, so they agreed to just get a motel. When she missed her period and discovered she was pregnant, even if she wanted to tell him, she didn’t even know how to contact him.

They hadn’t even exchanged names that night. And she's regretted it every day since then. She regrets it because she can't stop thinking about him and really wants to see if her intuition was correct. She wants to see if they really could've had something good. If she's being honest with herself, she wants someone she can start a family with; she's tired of living in her brother's guestroom. At least now she has the twins. She always knew she'd have children someday, she just always pictured herself adopting like David's mother had adopted her and got her out of those foster homes. She didn't think she would get pregnant after a one night stand with a random stranger she met at the bar. He bought her a drink, and the second her eyes met with his intense blue ones from across the room, she knew she was doomed. And she was right. They had an instant connection, and the chemistry between them was off the charts. She went to a motel with him for a good fuck, a really good fuck. But that was all she was looking for at the time—all she was capable of—and he’d been willing to give that to her no matter how much she knew he wanted more. 

Fortunately, she woke up before he did, when the last vestiges of the night were evident through the window, and she ran. 

When it came to relationships, short, lighthearted flings were her modus operandi, but one-night stands were rare. After what happened with Neal, she barricaded her heart and became reluctant to trust people. She typically needed time and many dates to trust a man enough to share her body with. But, all work and no play had drained her energy and sanity and made her cranky. Being a bail bonds person was a full-time job; she hadn’t even taken a vacation after she moved from Boston to Storybrooke. And with this complete stranger, it took no time at all for her to realize he would be a generous lover and would treat her with respect. More than that, she knew he would make her feel good. And her instincts had proven spot on. He made her feel incredible. 

She could still feel his touch on her skin days later, she could still taste his kiss and feel his lips on her skin when he’d explored every inch of her body, every curve, every nook and cranny, leaving nothing untouched or unexplored. She felt the satisfying ache in her core from when he drove into her so rough and so deep, his sizable length fitting her so perfectly like a lock and the matching key. The images from that night still haunt her to this day; she swells and flushes every time he invades her thoughts. But she knew running away was best. Or so she thought.

Even before she missed her period, she kept hoping fate would somehow bring him in her life again, but it hasn't happened yet. She doubts it ever will. Now more than ever, she wishes she’d at least gotten his name. She doesn't even know the name of her babies’ father! How fucked up is that? At least she knows without a doubt he’s the father. Had she slept with anyone else within that two-week timeframe, she could’ve been on one of those tv shows Mary Margeret watches, like Maury, where the mother doesn't know who the father of her child is among several men. Emma knows very much who the father is, considering he’s the first guy she’s slept with in a year, and the last guy she slept with. So yeah, she knows he’s the father. She just doesn’t know _him._

And every day that passes, every day she carries these tiny babies in her womb knowing the father has no clue he created them with her, is just another day she carries around this guilt. Not for getting pregnant, but because the twins will never get the chance to grow up knowing their father. Her little ducklings will never have those precious moments with him, and it’s all her fault. She deprived her babies of that the night she walked out of the room. She deprived him of the chance to know his children. That regret will haunt her and harbor inside her until its poisonous venom creeps through her blood and completely consumes her. She’ll carry around this guilt for the rest of her life.

~*~

Killian is a nervous wreck as he pulls in front of the restaurant, dragging a hand through his hair for the hundredth time, wondering why he agreed to this. Well, he knows why he agreed; he was promised he’d meet a beautiful, feisty woman who needed a good man in her life. He was a willing participant, don't get him wrong, but the pressure of it all is making him sweat under his suit jacket and dress shirt. The pressure of not screwing this up, of not doing anything that might award him with a fist in the face from his date's brother.

David said he didn’t normally set his sister up on dates. He was usually against her dating anyone, let alone a man she didn’t even know, but since his wife, Mary Margaret, was on a mission to set her up, he needed to have a say in the selection process. And if his kid sister was going out with anyone, who better than his good friend and trusted colleague? Killian had never met the sister; she lived in Boston until over five months ago when she moved into her brother’s guestroom in Storybrooke for a fresh start. Killian didn’t receive many of the details of why she left, he only knew it was time for her to leave Boston and return to her hometown. He’s really surprised he hasn’t met her yet, but David says she works a lot and is rarely at home. She’s a bail bonds person, always tracking down her next mark. Well, she was until she became too pregnant to chase her marks. Now she has a desk job at the station, or so he’s been told.

Killian takes a moment for his nerves to calm a bit before he grabs the red rose from the passenger seat and gets out of the car.

Some say it's odd to take a pregnant woman on a first date, but why? Because she might have mood swings? Killian has found pregnant women to be exquisite, not only because they’re carrying around a growing, breathing human being inside them, but because he loves when a mother-to-be puts her hands on her belly and speaks to her baby in a gentle, motherly tone. And if she’s not in a pleasant mood, what with hormones, aches and pains and generally feeling unpleasant, well there are many ways to help her feel better. It would just give him an excuse to take more care of her and pamper her. Not that he’d need one of course, but generally women are stubborn in that way. They don’t like to be treated like damsels in distress, they like to do things themselves, take care of themselves. Killian likes to remind any woman he's with it's okay for her to be spoiled once in a while, and if it were up to him, he would spoil her all the time.

So when David told him his sister was pregnant with twins, he was not at all deterred from going on this date, he's just wondering what happened to the father. He has no idea, but he didn’t want to stick his nose where it didn’t belong. He's actually honored to go on a date with her. And he plans on showing her the gentleman she deserves.

He doesn't realize exactly how nervous he is though until he's about to walk inside the restaurant and meet the sister David went on and on about. It's been far too long since he's been on an actual date, which doesn't really help with his anxiety. He adjusts his tie and pauses at the door to take a deep, shaky before pulling the door open. 

_Here goes nothing._

_~*~_

Emma’s going to kill her sister-in-law.

But then she’d have to explain to her brother what happened to his wife, and she’d have to explain to Leo what happened to his mother. They’d never forgive her, so she supposes she won’t, but for goodness sake, why did Mary Margaret set her up on this blind date?!

Emma's sitting at the bar in this fancy Italian restaurant, staring at the drink menu, wondering if her date would be bothered if she ordered water. 

She sighs and sets down the menu. She never should’ve agreed to this. 

Despite Emma's best efforts, Mary Margaret had talked her into it. And she’s completely terrified. Terrified of what this man might think of her for being a soon to be single mom after a very irresponsible one-night stand, she wonders how he’d think she looks naked if it even got that far. Terrified he’d regret sleeping with a pregnant woman. Terrified he’d think she was a lousy lay. It terrifies her so much, it’s depressing. But in the end, the possibility of forgetting everything for a night, of getting caught up in a night of passion is too appealing for Emma to pass up. She almost feels selfish for going through with this, but it’s not like she would be the only one deriving pleasure from this; she would make sure he was satisfied as well. Plus, he's getting sex with no strings, so she can't feel too bad for the guy. “She was just using me for sex and I fucking hated it,” said no guy ever.

She places a hand on her belly, rubbing her palm over the soft fabric of her dress in soothing circles. “Why am I doing this again?” she mumbles softly at her belly as if the twins could hear her or even supply her with an answer or some words of encouragement. 

Emma hates dating in general. She hates wondering whether the guy will like her. She hates having to dress up and think of something interesting to talk about. She hates having to behave in a certain way, wondering how the guy truly acts when he’s not trying to impress a woman. Because no one shows their true colors on a first date. 

Dating is like interviewing for a job. Whether you’re a suitable match doesn’t matter, it’s all about how you sell yourself. You may not be completely qualified or good enough, but if you can convince the other person you are, then chances are, they’re none the wiser until it’s too late. Until they’re far too invested in the relationship to care or do anything about it. Dating is all about how much you can trick the other person into falling in love with you. And if you’re not looking for love, it’s about tricking the other person into having sex with you. 

Has she mentioned she hates dating? 

What’s worse is going on a blind date where you don’t even know the person beforehand and worse yet, she hates going on a blind date while she's five months pregnant. So why she agreed to this, she has no clue.

Her mind goes back to the conversation she had with Mary Margaret before she left for this stupid fancy restaurant. 

_“Most dates that begin at a fancy restaurant almost always end in a hotel room.”_

_“A bar works just fine,” Emma mumbles, suppressing a smirk. Though it wasn't exactly a hotel, it was a motel._

_“What's that?” Mary Margaret asks, looking up from zipping the back of Emma's dress._

_“Nothing,” Emma shakes her head, trying to stay calm as she studies herself in the mirror, seconds away from calling this entire thing off. She looks like a blue whale. “I may be pregnant and horny as fuck, but I'm not going back to a hotel with this guy. I don't even know him.” Which is a lame excuse considering she didn't know the guy who’d knocked her up. She didn't even know his name. Which is very unfortunate because when her twins eventually grow up and ask their mom who their father is, Emma won't even have a name to supply them with, only a face to describe. A very handsome face, but still only a face. “I’m only doing this because I don’t want to hurt the guy's feelings. I'm not sleeping with him on the first date.”_

_Mary Margaret laughs._

_Emma arches a brow at her sister-in-law's reflection in the mirror._

_“That's what I said before my first date with your brother. But things definitely did not happen the way I planned. He ended up charming the pants right off me.”_

_Emma groans at her sister-in-law, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I so did not need to know that. Besides, that was different. You weren't five months pregnant, or pregnant with twins! David wasn't going on a date with a blue whale!"_

_Mary Margaret scolds her for saying those things and places a hand on Emma’s shoulder urging her to turn toward her. When Emma faces her begrudgingly, Mary Margaret cups her cheeks in her palms. “One, you are not a whale, you are a beautiful and glowing mother to be, and two,” she smirks, “don’t worry, you'll thank me later.”_

_Emma rolls her eyes and walks away. “I doubt it.”_

~*~

Killian tells the maitre d’ he’s meeting someone here and gives her his date’s name before he’s led to the bar. 

He swallows the large lump in his throat when he sees the woman David described as his sister. She’s sitting at the bar, her long, golden hair pulled into a ponytail, and she’s wearing a black dress, her fingers curled around the glass of clear liquid on the bar top, which he assumes is water. He pulls the rose in front of him, donning his best, charming smile.

“Emma?”

“That’s me,” she replies and grabs her purse before rising from the stool, still holding the glass. 

When she turns around, his heart actually stops beating, his mouth falls open and he blinks to make sure he’s not dreaming. He almost drops the rose in his hand.

Bloody hell. It's _her._

He can tell she’s equally shocked as she places her hand on her protruding belly, staring at him like a deer in headlights.

“You’re Emma?” he asks again, still not believing his eyes or his luck. He never thought he'd see her again.

She nods, barely.

Then he whispers faintly, “I’m Killian.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't wait to post the next one. Thanks for the feedback!

The sound of her name yanks Emma abruptly from her thoughts, and she shudders at the way the British accent slides through her like smooth silk. “That’s me,” she replies and scoots off the stool, grabbing her things. He sounds familiar; she would never forget a voice or an accent like that, but she can't seem to place the voice with a face. Until she turns around and sees who her date is.

_Fuck._

Emma’s jaw slackens, her face drains of color and cold sweat beads across her forehead.

“You’re Emma?” 

Unable to form words at the moment, she manages a nod. 

“I’m Killian.”

Holy mother of—

“You’re Killian?” she asks dumbly, unwilling to believe it. But she knows very well it’s him. She’d never forget that face. That messy, black hair. Those impossibly blue eyes. Those lips. God, those lips were so firm and demanding and loving when he kissed every inch of her body. And the tongue she can detect as his mouth hangs open. That wicked, yet exquisitely soft tongue worked miracles on her.

He nods. “Well… this is awkward,” he chuckles lightly, scratching behind his ear.

He has no idea exactly how awkward it is. He hasn’t put together the pieces yet.

She scoffs. “Yeah, considering I'm much fatter than I was when we first saw each other.”

“You're not fat, you're carrying twins.” He offers her a rose and a smile. “You look stunning.”

Her cheeks flush and her heart flutters as she takes the rose, bringing it to her nose to draw in its scent. While the gesture is very sweet, it makes her realize she can't do this, just like she couldn't do this the last time when she woke up next to him.

She wants to take off running, something she's very good at, except for when she's pregnant. So even if she could move her feet, which now feel they've been super-glued to the floor, she wouldn't be able to run, at least not fast enough to outrun him if he chased after her.

The maitre d’ gives them a moment of reprieve when she leads them to a table. A cozy, secluded table in the far corner of the restaurant. Falling behind Killian, Emma’s eyes shift to the emergency exit which isn’t very far from where she is. She could sneak over and dash through the door before Killian knows she’s gone, not without setting off the alarm though. But did she really want to risk missing an opportunity here? The father of her unborn children is directly in front of her. This is her chance to rectify the situation. Question is, did she really want to? 

Placing a hand on her belly, she proceeds to the table. Things are different now. Every decision she makes affects her little ducklings, so she has to think about them and how her choices will ultimately affect them. 

Yes, she’s doing this for them.

Killian pulls out a chair for her, and she sits down, thanking him with a faint smile. He claims the seat across from her as the maitre d’ leaves the table. 

Part of her is hoping he won’t put the pieces together, because while she’s thinking of her children, she also has to think of _him_ and how the truth might completely change and possibly ruin his life. And at least now, she’ll be able to tell her children their father’s name. 

Ugh, she is so conflicted and confused. 

**~*~**

Killian's not sure what to think when he discovers David’s sister is the same woman who ran out of the motel room and out of his life. The woman who left him with an empty side of the bed, her scent on the pillow, an empty feeling in his heart and fond memories of the previous night.

He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about that night, how good her legs felt wrapped around his waist, how good she tasted—her soft mouth when he kissed her, her lovely skin and warm nectar bursting on his tongue when he licked between her thighs. Even before they left for the motel, he couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. Probably never. 

David was right; she’s definitely a feisty lass. Their banter and teasing jabs drew him in even more, but her laugh… God, her laugh was so enchanting he wanted to spend his entire life making her laugh just to hear that wonderful sound tumble from her lips over and over again. She's also beautiful and intoxicating, and her skin was so warm and silky that night as he brushed his knuckles over her cheek. She was so responsive to his touch. His mouth went dry, and he wanted to make her laugh again, he wanted to make her fall apart in his arms. 

He rarely picked up women at the bar, nor did he hook up with women he barely knew in a motel room, but he was incredibly attracted to her the second she walked into the establishment. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on, still is, and she appeared to be alone, so the decision to buy her a drink was an easy one. He sent it her way, and the rest was history. 

Later on, he asked her if she wanted to get out of there. But he wouldn’t have been brave enough to ask if he hadn’t witnessed the want in her eyes, the way she flirted with him, if he hadn’t felt the way her warm palm found his thigh underneath the table, the way she stroked him so close to where he was already very excited and very hard. He’d never left a table so quickly when she agreed to meet him at a nearby motel. She had to use the ladies' room to freshen up or whatever lasses usually did in the restroom. Reckoning she’d be too stubborn to let him pay for the entire bill himself, he took the opportunity to leave for the motel to reserve a room while she was in the restroom. 

He returned to the bar to walk her to the motel in the dark, and sure enough, she tried to reimburse him for half, but he refused. He invited her, so he could not in good conscience allow her to give him anything for the room. Well, she would give him something, just nothing of monetary value. She gave him many things that night; she gave herself to him; she gave him the best several orgasms he’s ever experienced, with her hand, her mouth and her very warm and very tight cunt wrapped gloriously around his cock. She gave him a night of passion and ecstasy; she gave him a night to remember. 

They could barely contain themselves as they walked to the room. As soon as they were behind closed doors, their lips connected, they tore off each other's clothes and made love with raging-hot hunger, moans, heavy breaths mingling and filthy words filling the room. She buried her fingers in his hair as he buried himself inside her _,_ and she tugged on his hair every time he filled her to the hilt. They were too far gone to savor and taste each other thoroughly the first time. 

So once he caught his breath, once his desire and sweat had cooled, only slightly, he traced and kissed every dip and curve of her body with curiosity and fascination, worshipping her properly as she explored him with greedy fingers. When he settled between her thighs, parting them for easy access to her entrance, she reached for him, fisting locks of his hair as he licked up the sweet evidence of what he had done to her. What they had done to each other. They went three rounds before their bodies collapsed, before they were completely sapped, and sleep seeped into his bones as her head rested on his chest. She was so sexy, demanding and irresistible and they’d thoroughly worn each other out. When he woke the next morning, he'd been looking forward to a fourth round with the gorgeous blonde goddess who'd shifted his world off its axis in merely a night, so when he reached out for her, he was incredibly disappointed to find her gone.

Needless to say, it was an incredible night. In fact, it was probably the best night of his entire life.

Unfortunately, Emma doesn’t appear to feel the same. She doesn't seem too happy to see him. He guesses she might be a tad embarrassed because she ran out on him after that night. She could leave right now if she wanted to, but she’s not, so perhaps it’s a good sign. Or perhaps she’s only being polite. 

She looks afraid for some reason as she peruses the menu, like she’d seen a ghost. Not afraid of him, but afraid of something. She’s biting her bottom lip as if she’s warring with herself about something. She did the same thing when he asked her to leave with him that night. Does she feel guilty about going on a date while she’s pregnant? Single mothers have needs too, so she shouldn’t feel bad or guilty. Just like she shouldn’t feel bad or guilty about the night they shared five months ago.

Five terrible months. _Five months._

A thought suddenly slams into his brain, and his mouth goes dry. They were together _five months_ ago. And Emma's _five months_ pregnant.

Could he be…

His face pales and his throat closes up.

No, it’s not possible, is it?

Emma looks up, seeing the awestruck expression on his face. She senses he’s putting the pieces together.

_Oh._

He _is_ the father. That’s why she’s so conflicted. Isn’t it?

“So, uh…” he stumbles for words as he scratches behind his ear. “Do you… do you know who the…”

“Who the father is?”

“Aye.”

~*~

Emma’s not sure what to tell him. Should she tell him the truth? She takes a deep breath and sets down the menu, placing her hands in her lap as her eyes bore into his. She could, but she wants to gauge how he’ll react before she even decides whether to tell him or not. “No, you’re not.”

She thinks he’ll be relieved, but wait… is he disappointed? She can see the disappointment flicker in his eyes.

_Fuck._

Now he probably thinks she's a slut who sleeps with random strangers all the time. Why can’t she just tell him? Why can’t she just break through the walls of fear preventing her from telling him? A big part of her wants to, but another part of her doesn't want to ruin tonight. Because once she tells him, the rest of the night will be weird and awkward and she’s not sure it’s the best time.

_The best time?_

She can just hear Mary Margaret screaming at her right now. 

_He’s the father of your children, Emma!_ _Grow some balls and tell the man!_

_Or_ would her sister-in-law tell her to wait until the end of the night, until after she’s released some stress. But that would be so wrong—to get her fix first and then drop a huge, atomic bomb on him.

“So, um… can I ask what happened to the father?” he asks, scratching behind his ear again. “I was just curious… any man would be a fool to walk away from a woman like you and those babies.”

Emma’s cheeks warm as she gives him a weak smile. 

_Well shit._

“I just… um, I’d rather not talk about it,” Emma says firmly.

“As you wish, love.”

So they don’t discuss it. The server arrives to take their orders, and Emma thinks of other things to talk about, like the weather or their jobs, or anything else to avoid telling him he’s the father.

“Can I ask you something else, Emma?”

_Crap._

She can tell by the tone in his voice and the look on his face, she’s not going to like his question.

But still, she nods and takes another sip of water.

“Do you not want to do this?”

The question takes her off guard a little. She sets down her glass, seeing the insecurities flashing in his eyes. He’s afraid she'll run again. “Do what?”

He gestures between them. “ _This_. Do you regret showing up, since it turns out _I’m_ your date?”

“I… um,” she gulps, fumbling for the right words to say. She reaches over and takes his hands in hers. “Look, Killian… it’s not that I didn't enjoy our night together, because I did.” A small smile curves her lips. “In fact, I enjoyed it so much, I got scared. I was afraid if I stayed, I’d end up falling for you. I was afraid I’d end up getting my heart broken because it’s happened before. I’m kind of damaged goods.”

“Thanks for your honesty, Emma,” he says appreciatively as he pulls his hands away, “but you didn’t answer my question. Do you regret agreeing to this blind date?”

She shakes her head. “No, I don’t. Do you?”

He has a stoic expression on his face. “Aye.”

Emma’s heart drops. She feels like she's just been drop-kicked in the stomach. “Oh.”

He holds up his hand, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he speaks. “I spent the last five months wondering if I’d ever see you again, I spent five months thinking about the night we shared, I dreamed about you constantly, I wondered if we’d ever run into each other again or what I'd say to you if we did. I barely know you and yet you turned my entire world upside down. And now that you’re right in front of me, you’re… you’re pregnant with another man’s children and you…” his voice cracks, “you agreed to this date thinking you'd be going out with a man who wasn't me. You were willing to go to a restaurant, have a pleasant conversation over dinner with the possibility of something more, even though you’re five months pregnant. You were willing to endure something uncomfortable, something a bit awkward just so you could engage in more enjoyable activities later on.”

_What the fuck?_

Killian doesn't appear to be happy; his jaw tightens as he pulls out some cash from his wallet and throws it on the table. “You were able to endure all of this for some man you never met before, someone your sister-in-law and brother set you up with, and yet you weren't willing to endure an awkward morning-after with a man who already showed you, what I thought was a very good time. You didn't have the decency to at least wake me up with a kiss and say goodbye before you left.”

_Oh wow, he really is pissed._

Killian stands up, tucking his wallet inside of his jacket pocket. “You were afraid of getting hurt, and yet you hurt me after only one night of being with me.” The look he regards her with makes her shiver. It makes her heart crack. “So yes, I regret going on a date with someone who wouldn't bother to stick around for even one morning after they had their fill.”

Emma never expected this, she never expected he would be the one to up and leave. As she watches him go in heated silence, she realizes she’s once again losing the opportunity to have this man be in her life. In her children’s lives. She’s letting him slip away from her fingers once again.

No, not this time.

~*~

Killian can't believe this. The amount of pain he feels is indescribable. Unbearable. Sure, he knew what he was signing up for when he took her—a woman whose name he didn’t know—to a motel room. He asked for her name but she responded by asking him, _what fun would that be?_ He went along by saying they were just two ships passing in the night. So he wasn't stupid or naive, but still… he never thought she'd leave him high and dry the second she woke, nor did he think it would be so easy for her to move on with her life like he was nothing but a good lay. That's all he was to her. A good lay.

His blood bubbles as the reality of it all sinks in, and he can't breathe. His heart fucking hurts, and he can’t make it stop, as much as he wants it to. Reaching his car, he hauls the door open, desperate to leave and go home so he can drown his sorrows in a bottle of rum.

“Killian, wait!”

He freezes, his hand clenched around the door, his jaw tightening as he hears her heels click across the pavement.

He stands there, waiting for her to approach him, debating whether to leave. Whether to listen to what she has to say or try to forget about her. 

Like that could ever happen.

“Killian,” she wheezes, out of breath when she reaches him. “You’re right, I’m an asshole, I should've stayed. I should’ve given us a chance, but I didn’t. And I can't take that back, all I can do is not let go of that opportunity again. All I can do is tell you the truth and make things right.”

“The truth about what?” he demands, turning around to face her.

Emma peers down as she fidgets with her fingers. “So um, what I’m about to tell you is um… well, I don’t want you to think I’m expecting anything from you at all, I just…” She looks up at him, and his breath catches when her stunning green eyes connect with his blue ones. “I want to make that perfectly clear.”

_I'm the father, aren't I?_

Killian’s heart feels like it’s about to explode. He's the father of the babies growing inside her. And suddenly the anger inside him turns into something else. Knowing he might be the father of these twins makes him hopeful.

Wait. _Twins._

Reality slams into him, turning his face pale. “So um… I’m the…” he swallows the large lump in his throat.

She reaches for him, sensing his anxiety, and takes his hands in hers. “Yes, you’re the father, but as I said, I don’t expect anything from you. That’s why I didn't tell you at first. I didn't want to bombard you with any obligations. I didn’t want to wreck your life.”

“Right…” he murmurs, trying to process this as he releases her hands. “I’m sorry, I just need a minute to myself. I promise not to run away this time.”

She nods in understanding. “Take all the time you need.” 

She heads back inside, leaving him at a loss for what to do. It was different when she told him he wasn’t the father, but now that he knows he is, he can't turn his back on her and the twins.

_Bloody hell._

He’s a father. _To twins._

Killian’s head is spinning as he drags his hands through his hair, sucking in the fresh air through his nostrils. She said she expected nothing from him, but he’s not about to abandon her or the babies. Those are his babies too. And he’s not about to let her raise them by herself with a monthly child support check as his only contribution. No, he can’t do that. He doesn’t even know Emma, but they can change that. If the night he met her was any indication, despite the fact she left him, then they could make this work. The chemistry was there, the attraction, the connection. And it wasn’t just physical. They had some great conversations and good laughs. Maybe he can give this a shot, maybe _they_ can make this work. Or at least try. If things end up not working out between them, he can at least share custody with the twins, right? He has to let her know she’s not alone in this. No matter what happens between them.

Killian takes another deep breath, drawing in the courage to face her again before heading inside.

~*~

Emma’s not sure what to think. Did he leave, or is he considering what she told him? She doesn’t blame him either way. She’s had time to process this, she’s had a little over four months to figure out what to do, what steps to take. 

When she saw the two pink lines, she was in tears. How in the world was she going to raise a baby? She was living in her brother's guestroom for crying out loud. And she was always chasing her next mark. But there was no way she was giving up her baby. Being a foster kid and bouncing around from one home to another until David’s family finally adopted her, she wasn’t about to put her baby through that. Then she found out she was having twins and even though it completely flipped her world upside down, she wasn’t about to change her mind. She was doing this, father or not; she would raise these babies and give them the love and home they needed, even if she had to do it at her brother’s place. 

She didn’t want David and Mary Margaret to feel obligated to help her raise the twins, but they’d assured her they didn’t mind. They knew how to raise a child, and they weren’t about to send Emma off to live on the streets, especially with twin babies. She agreed, but not without promising them and herself she’d start looking for a place of her own once she saved enough money to afford it. 

So she can understand having to take some time to think and process all of this.

Her question of whether or not he left, is finally answered when he returns to the table, completely wrecked and out of breath.

“Are you um… are you okay?” Stupid question because why would he be okay? She just dropped a bomb on him.

He reclaims his seat across from her, his eyes meeting hers. “I’m uh… I mean, I‘m just shocked, if you can imagine...”

Emma manages a small laugh. “Yes, I can definitely imagine.” 

He takes a sip of the tea he tried to pay for but never touched. He thought it would be impolite to order alcohol and drink it in front of her since she couldn’t have any. Emma learned quickly he’s considerate like that. 

She reaches into her purse for the cash he had left on the table. She hid it to save their table and told the waitress they’d be back, desperately hoping they would be. “Here.” She hands over the cash. “Dinner is on me… if you’ll still have dinner with me. It’s the least I can do after what I did to you.”

He puts up his hand, refusing it. “Nonsense, Emma, I’ll still have dinner with you, but I’ll foot the bill. It’s the least I can do for knocking you up.”

Her lips tip into a slight smirk as she lays the cash on the table. “If I recall, it was just as much my fault as it was yours.”

He blushes, his face finally cracking a smile. This is good. He’s able to smile despite how real this situation became for him.

“Would you like to see them?” she asks, still clutching onto her purse.

His brows furrow in confusion. “See what?”

She laughs. “The twins, silly.”

His eyes light up, excitement dancing over his handsome features. “You have the sonogram with you?”

She nods. “Yep.” She pulls it out of her purse and hands it to him. “This was at twelve weeks when I found out they’re fraternal.” She smirks. “Not only did your little swimmers get one of my eggs, they got two.”

A big smile takes over his face as he studies the picture in fascination. “What can I say, love, my little swimmers are overachievers.”

Emma snorts. “You can say that again.”

“Do you know the genders?”

She shakes her head. “I’ll find out during my next appointment. It’s on the 20th if you’d like to come.”

He looks up from the sonogram, still donning a smile. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

His features become serious again, and he takes a deep, shaky breath and reaches across the table, taking her hand in his free one. “Whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it. I’ll go with you to the doctor’s appointments and parenting classes, I’ll go out and buy you food when you’re having late-night cravings and I’ll give you foot and shoulder rubs when you’re achy. Whatever I can do to help you feel as comfortable as possible, I’ll do it. And I’ll be there when you’re in labor, I’ll bring you to the hospital and I’ll stay by your side the entire thing, okay? And after that, I want to be involved… as much as you’ll allow me to be. They’re my babies too, and I can’t just walk away to let you raise them by yourself.”

Emma’s kind of shocked, but she shouldn’t be. She knew Killian was a good man; she knew it the night she met him, but after he got so upset and told her he regretted this date, she thought he wouldn’t want anything to do with her, whether he was the father or not. “Really?”

He nods. “Really.”

Hope warms her heart as she gazes at Killian from across the table. This man was devastated when she left him and is now offering to do everything he can to help her and the babies. _Their_ babies.

“We don’t have to discuss all the logistics right now, it’s only our first date after all,” he says with a smirk. “But I want you to know I’m committed to this. I want to be a part of the twins’ lives.”

“So, we’re doing this… together?”

He nods, his eyes twinkling with hope. “Aye, we’re doing this.”

Her eyes sting with tears, and she smiles, trying to fight them away, but one escapes, sliding down her cheek. The twins will have a daddy. A father who will love and cherish them.

Killian sets down the sonogram to brush his knuckles along her cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb. Her breath catches, her heart fluttering as she closes her eyes, nuzzling her cheek into his touch. The same gentle touch she’d felt that night... before they left for the motel. She’s putty in his hands, just like she was then.

“Do you want to get out of here, love?”

Emma opens her eyes, taken aback by the question. 

“We can have our dinners boxed up and take them to my place? I think you’ll find it’s more comfortable there. Besides, if we’re spending time together, don’t you think we should get to know each other a little first… you know just to make sure we got along.”

Emma smirks. “I don’t know, we got along pretty well five months ago. We got along so well in fact…” she sits back and places her hands on her belly, “this happened.”

He chuckles, a pink blush painting his cheeks. He’s so fucking adorable; she doesn’t understand how she walked away from this guy five months ago. What the hell was she thinking?

When the server approaches their table, Killian asks her to box up their meals, and she returns with a big sack. Killian pays for their dinner and rises, extending his hand to Emma. She smiles and grabs her rose and purse before slipping her hand in his.

Emma had a ton of doubts about tonight. A ton of insecurities and a laundry list of reasons why this date was a terrible idea. But now she has hope. So much hope. And Killian lets her know there are no expectations for tonight. And she’s glad because while she could really use a night to relieve some stress, while she’s still feeling a bit turned on even after the very serious and very real discussion they had, she wants to take things slow with Killian. She knows how ridiculous that sounds, considering they’ve already had sex and are having babies together, but she owes Killian a proper morning-after.

So after eating dinner on his comfortable sofa, after he gives her the shoulder and foot massages he’d promised, they slip into his bed together. But instead of making love, Killian wraps his arms around her and just holds her. And when he feels the twins kicking under his palms, he tells her it’s the most incredible feeling he’s ever experienced. And that’s saying something, considering the night they were together five months ago was the best night of his life. Until tonight. Now it’s a very close second considering they are reunited and having a baby together (which is scary, really scary, but at least Emma’s not doing this alone; she’s doing this with him). Nothing will compare to the birth of their twin babies though.

In the morning Emma wakes up before he does, but instead of running away (as if she could run anyway) she surprises him with a kiss on the forehead and a fresh cup of coffee. 

And she smiles, knowing this is just the beginning of something good. Something _really_ good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very good chance there will be a third part that will most likely show David and MM's reaction to how the date went, and possibly more mature content ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part. Thank you so much for reading and for your kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy!

“So, how did your date with Killian go?”

Nope, Emma’s not answering that. Not yet anyway. Gnawing at her bottom lip, Emma replies, “Before I answer that, there’s something I need to tell you first.”

“Oh?” 

Emma can sense her sister-in-law’s concern over the phone. “Is my brother home?”

“Yes, he is. We just finished having breakfast and were planning on doing some shopping. You missed out on some amazing cottage cheese pancakes.”

“I’ve had David’s pancakes almost every day since he found out I was pregnant,” Emma laughs. “I’m not missing out on much.” Her brother’s pancakes are delicious, don’t get her wrong, and his cottage cheese pancakes are a healthy alternative, but having the same thing every single morning isn’t especially exciting. 

David started making them when Mary Margaret was pregnant. She was always craving pancakes but had to be careful about what she ate. Too much sugar could spike blood glucose levels and increase the risk of pre-eclampsia during pregnancy. So now, David makes the healthier version for Emma too, and it’s something she enjoys eating, just not every single day. 

Which is why Emma was appreciative of the scrambled eggs and whole-wheat toast Killian had made her for breakfast this morning. Well, that and because he made her breakfast at all. Emma finds men who can cook very appealing; they’re especially appealing when she’s five months pregnant with twins and always hungry. But who is she kidding? Killian is very appealing whether he can cook or not. 

“What kind of shopping?” Emma asks curiously.

“Oh, you know… just need to get a few things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Some things,” Mary Margaret replies evasively.

“Uh-huh.” Emma knows exactly what they’re going shopping for. Or rather for whom. “You know I said you didn’t have to throw me a baby shower, right?”

“And you know I never listen, right?” Mary Margaret teases.

Emma sighs. “Can you postpone the shopping trip for a bit?”

Mary Margaret sighs in exasperation. “Okay, fine, but this better be important.”

Considering it’s regarding the father of her children, it’s pretty damn important. “It is, trust me.”

~*~

Emma sucks in a long, shaky breath as she looks over at Killian. He offers an encouraging smile and reaches out taking her hand in his.

“Wait, you two aren’t getting married already, are you?” Mary Margaret asks as she sits on the couch next to David in eager anticipation. “I mean, I’m not opposed or anything, David and I are pretty good at playing cupid after all,” she boasts proudly, “but don’t you think that’s a little fast seeing you’ve only been on one date?”

Normally Emma hates when her brother has on opinion regarding her love life or lack thereof, but watching David scowl at his wife after the marriage comment is somewhat satisfying. 

“No, we’re not getting married,” Emma answers, squeezing Killian’s hand a bit. Though raising a child with him isn’t too far off. She glances at Killian once more, seeing the slight smile on his face and the blush on his cheeks. Taking another tentative breath, she looks between her brother and sister-in-law and announces, “Killian is the father of the twins.” Emma’s not sure what reactions to expect from David or Mary Margaret. She hopes they’ll be happy about it of course, but she isn’t expecting them to be unfazed by the news.

“Wow, really?” David asks, his eyes as big as saucers. 

But Emma can tell he’s pretending to be shocked. He’s pretending this is his first time hearing about it. He tends to forget she can detect when people are lying. 

Her intuition is confirmed when Mary Margaret pinches her lips together, trying not to… laugh?

Emma furrows her brows and looks at Killian who has the same puzzled expression on his face.

“We should just tell them,” David murmurs to his wife, but not quiet enough to be unheard.

“Tell us what?” Killian asks skittishly.

Mary Margaret agrees with her husband, giving a nod. “So... we already knew.”

What?!

Emma narrows her eyes at them. “What do you mean, you already knew? You knew what?”

David scratches his head and opens his mouth to speak, but looks at his wife, a sound of hesitation emitting from his lips before he reverts his eyes to Killian. “Uhhhh… we already knew you were the father.”

“That’s why we set you up on a blind date,” Mary Margaret adds, bracing herself for backlash.

“What?!” Emma finally says out loud. “You knew this whole time?! But how?!”

“Not the _entire_ time,” Mary Margaret answers defensively as she stands from the couch. “Not until we found out you were pregnant,” she admits in a shy tone.

“After your night together,” David says hesitantly with a pained look on his face as he stands next to his wife, “you shared the details with me,” he says to Killian, who blushes profusely, a small smile giving away the truth behind David’s statement.

Emma wonders what Killian had said about her. But she has a good guess. He probably complained to David how she took off the next morning. He probably said some not so great things about her. Not that she blames him.

“And you told me about your night with the handsome Brit,” Mary Margaret points out to Emma with a big smile. “You said he was the best sex you ever had.”

Emma’s skin heats up as Killian stares at her with a big smirk on his face, his brow cocked so high, she's afraid it might fall off of his forehead. "Is that so, love?"

Emma blushes deeply, and David groans his disapproval and scowls at his wife. “That’s not something I cared to know about, darling.”

She waves off his words. “Too bad, you heard it anyway. Besides, didn’t you tell me Killian said the same thing about Emma?”

Suddenly more confident, Emma gives Killian the same cocksure look he gave her a few seconds ago, her brow raised just as high, wiping the smirk off his face. Now he's the one blushing profusely.

“Well, yes… but that was before we figured out he was talking about my sister,” he says defensively.

“How did you figure it out?” Emma asks them curiously.

“We exchanged the details and put the pieces together. I’m good at getting information from people, remember?” Mary Margaret gloats with a cheeky grin.

Emma rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I know.” She was reluctant to tell her sister-in-law the details, but Mary Margaret guessed something was up when Emma couldn’t hide the smile on her face the next day. She’d guessed Emma met a guy and pressed for details after she finally confessed that yes, she met a guy, but no, she was never seeing him again because she ran out before even getting his name. Turns out, Mary Margaret would've discovered Emma met a guy when she ended up getting pregnant because that certainly didn’t happen on its own. Although Emma could’ve told her she used a sperm donor and that she wanted to surprise them when she became pregnant rather than get their hopes up. But that might not have been believable considering Emma’s already told them she wanted to adopt rather than give birth when she was ready to have children.

“Wait, so you both knew Killian was the father and didn’t bother to tell me?” Emma says in an accusatory tone as she glances between David and Mary Margaret.

“And risk having your children never meeting their father?” Mary Margaret shakes her head. “Not a chance.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma scowls.

“You’re stubborn, Emma. We knew you would still raise the twins on your own whether you knew who the father was or not. Killian is a good man, and we couldn’t bear the thought of those twins growing up without knowing their father, so we intervened and—”

“And what? Eliminate my right to choose? You just decided for me how this would play out.”

“Emma—”

“No! I can’t even look at you two, right now!” Emma yells as she heads for the front door.

“Emma, wait!” Killian pleads as he follows her out. 

As soon as the door is closed behind them, she spins around, her eyes welling with tears. 

“They were only trying to do the right thing, love.”

Emma furrows her brows, shocked and unhappy he's taking their side. “You’re not pissed at them for lying to you?”

He shakes his head. “No, I’m not. If they hadn’t, I might never have known I was the father of those twins. Those are my babies too, Emma,” he says, pointing to her belly. “I have parental rights.”

“I know that, Killian, and I’m not mad the date they set us up on brought us together again,” Emma mumbles, a tear rolling down her cheek. “I’m mad because my brother and sister-in-law lied to us.” 

Killian steps forward and raises his hand to her cheek, wiping her tear away with his thumb. “Emma, they had good intentions… and they’re right, you are quite stubborn,” he teases with a slight smile.

If Killian’s hand didn’t feel so warm on her skin, if he weren’t so handsome she might’ve been able to push him away, but instead, she leans into him and rests her head on his shoulder. 

He wraps his arms around her and rubs her back. “You have every right to be mad at them, love, but I choose not to be. I choose to remain positive about the turn of events. I told you, I’m all in, and nothing’s going to change my mind.”

Emma’s heart flutters as she wraps her arms around him… well as far as her arms would go with her pregnant belly between them. She knows Killian’s right. If it weren’t for her sister-in-law and brother’s meddling, she may not have run into Killian again. And if she had, she might not have told him, and their twins may have never grown up knowing their father. Mary Margaret and David are not wrong. She is stubborn. But not stubborn enough to know when to let go of a grudge.

After a while, after she peels away from Killian and heads back inside with him. She takes his hand, interlacing their fingers together as she faces David and Mary Margaret again. 

“Emma we’re so sorry, it’s just that—”

Emma puts up her hand to stop her sister-in-law from continuing. “Killian and I are raising the twins together,” she says simply.

David and Mary Margaret both grin big and wide. 

“That’s great to hear,” her brother says joyfully.

His wife claps excitedly. “That’s wonderful news!”

Emma could’ve stayed mad at them for what they did, but she takes a page from Killian’s book. She decides to be positive about the situation, instead of staying mad. So she forgives David and Margaret and scoops them both into a big hug. “Thank you.”

~*~

**Killian: I'll pick you up at 7. Dress warmly.**

She feels butterflies dancing around in her stomach as she settles on a maxi dress, a long and comfortable one, and a pink knitted sweater she could fit over her pregnant belly. This date will be their second date, well actually, their third if she counts the night in the bar as their first one. It may not have been planned, but it was one of—no it _was_ —the most amazing night of her life, so yes, she’d consider it a date. She pulls her hair into a high ponytail and as she reaches for her mascara for the finishing touch, her phone dings again.

**Killian: Be there in ten minutes, love.**

Her entire body flushes at the anticipation of tonight. She’s not expecting sex, but seeing as their first date ended in sex, she’s not delusional enough to factor out the possibility. 

There are several ways Emma can respond to Killian’s text. She can easily say something generic like, “Okay, see ya then,” or “great, can’t wait,” but hoping he’s excited as she is, she replies back with something more original, hoping to relay she’s open to more than just casual chit chat and dinner, or whatever it is he has in mind for their date. 

**Emma: I want to kiss you.**

After seeing him again and agreeing to raise their twins together, she’s been absentmindedly imagining the warmth from his hand on her cheek again, his thumb affectionately grazing her bottom lip, sending electricity through her body. She imagines the warmth of his hands all over her body, the warmth of his mouth on hers. 

She wonders how he’ll respond to her text, but she assumes he's driving since he doesn’t respond. 

A knock at the door tows Emma from her thoughts and she glances down at her phone, and sure enough, it's been ten minutes. She quickly checks the mirror to make sure she didn't blink mascara all over her face and takes a deep breath as she places her hands on her belly, thinking if he doesn't kiss her right away, she doesn't know how she will make it through tonight. She doesn’t tell the twins that though. “Your daddy’s here,” she coos to her belly. She loves being able to tell them that, even if they can’t understand what she’s saying.

She opens the door to see him standing there in a dark blue henley, a black leather jacket and dark jeans. He greets her by reaching out to cup her cheek in one hand while his other one rests at her side as he brings her mouth to his. She wraps her arms around the back of his neck and parts her lips with his, once again pressed against his solid body, only this time their twin babies are between them. 

She breathes him in deep; he smells like leather and spice and his tongue is soft and warm against hers. He tastes even better than she remembers. He reaches between them, his hand stroking her belly before she pulls back, realizing if she kisses him any longer, they’ll never leave this apartment. And she wants to spend time with him outside the bedroom.

“Hi,” she breathes, still recovering from their kiss. 

“Sorry, when I received your text, I’d been thinking the same thing… and well… I couldn’t help myself,” he chuckles, blushing adorably as he scratches behind his ear. He takes a step back, his eyes scrolling up and down her body before locking eyes with her. “Fuck, you're stunning.” His words are laced with disbelief or... is it awe? 

No one's ever looked at her like this before. Not until that night at the bar. 

It takes all of her strength and willpower not to drag him into her bedroom.

“Thank you,” she says, her cheeks warm with blush. 

He smiles and hands Emma a red rose. She takes it appreciatively, taking in the lovely, fresh scent through her nostrils before adding it to the vase where the first rose he’d gotten her still sits in the water. 

“Shall we?” He offers his elbow and she smiles and lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she loops her arm around his. 

He drives along the coast to a beach just under an hour away from Storybrooke, but it goes by quickly, conversation flowing easily as they tell tales of their long work weeks. He thought it would be nice to get away for a while and have a picnic where he knew it would be secluded in the middle of October, rather than go to a restaurant. He thought she’d be more comfortable this way.

The familiarity between them seems natural. Even though it's only their third date. She listens intently as he explains one of his latest projects, not failing to notice the way his muscles flex as he holds the steering wheel. She hadn’t failed to notice the way his muscles flexed their first night together as well.

The conversation finds a natural lull, but she notices he seems almost... nervous. His hands grip the steering wheel—they tighten, then loosen, tighten, then loosen—in an absent-minded way. She fights the urge to ask about it though.

~*~

Killian’s a nervous wreck. Somehow he's just as nervous as the previous date he went on with her. Maybe even more. Probably because this time he's going on this date knowing he'll be a father in four months. Knowing he'll be raising the twins with her. 

“Thank you,” she says after he opens the door for her and takes her hand, helping her out of her seat. 

Maybe he's nervous because he’s hoping he and Emma have as much chemistry as he anticipates. As much chemistry as they had that night. He hopes he and Emma will not only be parents together but also lovers. He wants to love her and cherish her; he wants to show her she will never regret agreeing to their blind date. And not just because he wants to raise the twins in a cheerful, loving and happy home, but also because he's already completely smitten with her.

“My pleasure, love,” he smiles and places his hand on the small of her back, making her breath hitch as he kisses her cheek. He's hoping she feels the same way about him, and if the text she'd sent him is any indication, well then he's in deep trouble.

It’s their second date or third, depending on how you look at it, a week after their blind date. He doesn't have any expectations other than getting to know her more and possibly growing fonder of the mother of his children. He still can't believe he'll be a daddy in four months. He gets to hold his precious twins in his arms, who he'll love more than anything, and he's hoping he'll feel the same about her. Well, not exactly the same. He's hoping to fall madly in love with her, he's hoping the four of them can be a happy family. How strange is it to go from being single more than a week ago to finding out he's a father about to be a part of a family of four? It's funny how things take an unexpected turn like that in the blink of an eye. He tries not to dwell on it too much though. He only wants to enjoy a pleasant evening with the mother of his children without getting too far ahead of himself.

Killian spreads out a blanket on the sand and they both sit, eating turkey and cheese sandwiches and chatting. It's a beautiful evening, the sun setting at the horizon, affording a spectacular view, a blend of yellows, oranges and reds painting the sky as the sun makes its slow descent. 

After they finish the sandwiches and brownies for dessert, Emma reclines back on the blanket. “Thank you, that was delicious.”

“You’re very welcome. Did you get enough, love?”

“Oh yes, we’re full,” she replies with a laugh, patting her pregnant belly. 

He packs the leftovers in the basket and leans back next to her, suddenly realizing how close they are in a secluded spot. He feels her hand brush against his and feels his cheeks flush at the thoughts running through his head. Thoughts of their night together. He can’t help it, especially when she’s so close to him, and they’re alone on the beach watching the sunset.

He shifts toward her and wraps his hand around her stomach. She turns her head to look at him, her vibrant green eyes piercing into his. He swallows hard as she leans in close enough for him to feel her breath.

“Kiss me again.” Her voice is soft but demanding.

He leans in closer, lips parted as her eyelids flutter before falling shut, and it only takes a second to close the distance between them. When their lips meet once again, his entire body is set ablaze. They kiss hungrily, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Hers is so warm and inviting, and she tastes like chocolate brownies. 

She turns around and climbs onto his lap, straddling him. One of his hands is caressing her cheek and his other one is splayed on her back as she cards her hands through his hair, angling her head as they kiss.

By the time he’s got her sweater off and his hands up her dress, cupping her ass, he’s completely wrecked and out of breath. 

He pulls her in close and captures her mouth, kissing her deeply, his eager hands and mouth slowly re-exploring her body, happy to be reacquainted with her. When he unzips her dress and yanks it down to expose her breasts, they’re even more beautiful than he remembered. They're swollen and full, her nipples a darker shade of pink. As he draws the stiff bud into his mouth, the noises she makes are heavenly. Using his hand to gently roll her nipple between his thumb and finger, he gently sucks and licks her other one.

“Oh my god, I might come just from you playing with my nipples,” Emma moans between heavy breaths.

“Please do, love.” His groan is muffled by one of her beautiful breasts. “Please come for me.”

“Fuck yes!”

He’s pinching and sucking and licking Emma's nipples harder and harder as she grinds her hips against his groin. His cock is hard and throbbing, waiting to be freed from his pants but he's only focused on her pleasure.

As Emma’s relentless grinding and breathing quicken, as her moans become louder and louder, he realizes she actually might come just from nipple stimulation.

_Bloody hell._

With a particularly hard suck, he has her screaming as her body convulses in ecstasy. 

“Oh yes! Oh, fuck! Don't stooo-ooppp!!” 

When the stimulation is too much for her, she pushes his head and hands away from her breasts, her breaths shattered as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

She grins against his neck, still falling from her orgasm. 

As much fun as it was getting her off with nipple stimulation alone, he’s aching to be inside her and he knows she wants him too, so before things get too carried away, he packs everything up, brings her to his place and carries her to his bed.

She lifts her arms as he pulls off her dress, his eyes spanning up and down her beautiful body.

“Bloody hell,” he growls, losing his breath at the sight of how unbelievably gorgeous she is. All he can do is gaze at her in awe and drop to his knees to appreciate her with his mouth. 

Moaning softly, she scrubs her hands through his hair as he leaves a trail of kisses down her exquisitely round belly. He pulls off her panties and runs his fingers along her slippery folds which yield to his gentle pressure and open up to more wetness. When he slips a finger inside of her heat, her cunt feels just as tight and incredible as he remembers. He can’t wait to be inside her again.

When he rises, he picks her up and places her on the bed, removing his clothes before climbing in next to her.

He eagerly licks up her glorious nectar and works her clit with his tongue. “Gods, you're wet,” he groans as her juices coat his tongue.

“So wet for you,” she whimpers softly as he feels her hand cupping the back of his head.

He slides his finger deep inside her, eliciting a gasp between her lips. He alternates between working his tongue on her clit to drawing the pink pearl into his mouth and sucking hard, rolling it between his lips as he fucks her with his fingers.

“Oh, God,” Emma cries. 

He gives her a few more thrusts and licks as her entire body vibrates and she explodes all over his face. 

As she once again falls from her euphoric high, he lies beside her, stroking himself as he watches Emma in her exquisite, post-orgasm stupor. She was lovely their first night together, but seeing her gorgeous pregnant body… she’s just breathtaking. She soon makes her way over to him and wastes no time kissing him and stroking his length. He groans at the feeling of her warm, eager fingers on him again. He's dreamed of having those hands on him again for five goddamn months.

“Make love to me,” she moans into his mouth. 

He pulls back a little and watches her face, sees the desire in her eyes. Her choice of words and the meaning behind them don’t escape him. Their first night together, she’d told him to fuck her; now she’s telling him to make love to her. The sex was purely animalistic and raw, neither of them thinking beyond that night, but this time it will be slow and tender, both knowing they'll have future together. Whether that future simply includes them raising the twins or them being romantically involved while raising the twins is to be determined, but he has hope. 

He growls and leans in to kiss her again, tongue tracing her lips, as he sees that fire spark behind her eyes. His heart races, breathing shallow as he kisses down her neck. 

Then he turns her around, lifts her leg and abides by her request. The feeling of sliding inside Emma is always pure heaven, but this time, as he drapes her leg around his and grabs her hip, thrusting into her from behind while she's five months pregnant, it’s a different kind of heaven. 

“Bloody hell,” is all he can manage as she rocks her hips back, eagerly taking all of his cock inside her. “You feel incredible,” he groans in her ear.

Killian shifts his hand from her hip to her belly, feeling the life move inside her as he makes love to her. He’s never been this happy to make love to anyone before.

“Killian… come inside me… please!” 

He groans as he chases his orgasm. He pulls Emma hard against him, thrusting his hips until her walls are fluttering around him and they’re both coming. 

He shudders when his orgasm seizes him, stream after stream of his hot seed shooting deep inside her. He’s panting desperately as he comes, his cock pulsing as he tries to catch his breath.

“That was...” is all he can manage as he buries his face into her neck, trying to calm after an explosive orgasm.

“Very much needed,” Emma gasps, her breathing ragged as he pulls a sheet over them. 

He kisses her cheek, still panting as he wraps his arm around her stomach. “Indeed.” He knows she's referring to how much she needed release, but he's agreeing because he's so bloody thankful to be holding her in his arms again.

~*~

“There they are, Mommy and Daddy,” the doctor says with a grin when the twins appear on the ultrasound. “This one will come out first, so we’ll call this one Baby A and this one Baby B,” she says, pointing between the twins. “They're looking good and I think we can get a good enough look to determine their gender if you'd like.”

Emma looks at Killian, and he has a big smile on his face, his bright blue eyes twinkling at her. She told him they would get to see the genders today if the twins allowed of course, but she wants to make sure they're still on the same page. He nods and gingerly kisses her forehead. 

She smiles warmly and squeezes his hand before returning her gaze to the doctor. “Yes, we'd like to know if they’ll let us.”

“Okay, we’ll start with Baby A first. A’s sitting on its little bottom.”

For the next couple of minutes, Emma and Killian wait in anticipation. She still can’t believe this is happening. She is having twins with the man she met in a bar over five months ago. And she’s moving in with him so they can raise the babies together. It’s all happening so fast, and she’s frightened and excited at the same time, but luckily Killian seems calm enough for both of them. He’s been nothing but kind and encouraging and loving, very much keeping the promise he’d made on their blind date. 

The doctor takes pictures of the twins and focuses on Baby A. “Baby A is a little boy,” she says, pointing at the monitor.

Emma’s heart blooms in her chest as she looks at Killian. “We’re having a little boy, Killian. Can you believe it? And he looks so handsome already.” She peers down at the right side of her belly and says, “You’re very handsome little bean.”

She lifts her head and is surprised when Killian, who's usually so confident and collected looks like he's about to burst into tears. His lips twitch into a smile as he peels his eyes away from the screen to look at her. “We’re having a boy,” he whispers, voice thick with emotion. “He’s a very handsome lad indeed.”

“Now let’s see if we can get a good look at his sibling. Baby B seems to be a little shyer than Baby A.” She takes a moment to find a better angle.

“Come on baby B, let’s see if you’re a boy or a girl,” Emma coos to her belly encouragingly. After a few seconds, she feels a familiar flutter on her left side as the baby moves inside of her and they watch the baby shift on the screen. 

“Look at that, B’s moving for us,” Emma says, her eyes wide, a big smile on her face. 

“Okay, now we have a good angle,” the doctor says, studying the monitor again. “B’s a little smaller than Baby A, but still looks good at this stage of your pregnancy and is moving nicely.” She turns her head to look at the parents and smiles. “It looks like you have a boy and a girl on the way. Congratulations.”

“We’re having a girl, too?” Emma asks excitedly. All Killian can do at the moment is stare at the two little forms on the monitor.

“Yes, you are. And they both look strong and healthy.”

“She’s beautiful,” Killian finally says in a faint whisper, a tear rolling down his cheek. “They’re both beautiful.”

~*~

When Killian hears his son’s little cry for the first time as the wee lad leaves his mother’s womb, tears sting his eyes. It’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard in his life. And he’s so handsome, with black hair just like his. The doctor lays the baby boy on Emma’s chest, then moments later, his sister joins him. Her cries are tied as his other favorite sound in the whole wide world. And she’s just as beautiful as her mother with blonde hair like Emma’s. She’s so perfect.

When Killian holds them together for the first time, their cries tiny and soft, his heart is bursting out of his chest. He’s had four months to prepare for this moment which, when he thinks about it, isn’t much time at all, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the heavy sensation in his chest nor the weight of the world and responsibility now on his shoulders. 

He and Emma spend some time with their son and daughter before eventually settling on names, Luke and Hope Swan-Jones.

As he gazes at his babies and looks up at the mother of his children, he can’t remember a single moment when he’s been this happy. He was so wrong that night in the Italian restaurant when he told Emma he regretted their blind date. Because, if not for that date, he may never have found out he was a father. He may never have gotten the chance to hold his babies in his arms, promise them the world or tell them he loves them with all his heart. He may never have been blessed with the chance to fall in love with Emma.

The diamond ring he keeps safe and secure in his cedar chest until he plans on dropping to one knee and asking her to be his wife is just one of the many tokens of his love for her. 


End file.
